The Wilde Operative
by Hunting Lightning
Summary: A unconscious fox is rescued from the ocean, only to wake up and have no memory. He is suddenly targeted by suspicious mammals who want him dead, but for what reason? Now, he has to retrace his footsteps in order to find out about his mysterious past before this sinister syndication catches up to him, and finishes him off.
1. Prologue: Lost And Found

**The Wilde ****Operative**

**Hey, Hunting Lightning has returned. Sorry for the delay in stories, but that's what happens when you hit a writer's block. Today, I'm giving you a story that pays homage to Robert Ludlum's "Jason Bourne" trilogy and Pierce Brosnan's James Bond films, as well as some point from a few of Sean Connery's and Roger Moore's Bond films, as well as some from Daniel Craig's Bond films. I also will use elements from an early adaptation of "The Bourne Identity" which starred Richard Chamberlain, years before Matt Damon took on the role, whose version I will also use. In this AU, I involve characters from "Zootopia" in a spy thrilling trilogy I ineptly titled as "The Agent Fox Trilogy", which follows Nick Wilde as the main character. This story will focus on Nick and how he became an agent. Please forgive me if the characters go OOC, but I also like to remind you that this is an Alternate Universe, so characters' personalities and/or backgrounds can change. NOTE: I do not own ANY of the following characters and/or elements, except for my own. They belong to their rightful owners/companies.**

**Prologue: Lost And Found**

It was nightfall, in the middle of an ocean during a storm, a ship was sailing through the rough waves as it crashed against its hulls on all sides. On the ship's side was the name "Corlon" painted on.

As it battled through the waves, there was action occurring on the deck. A red fox was dodging bullets that were being shot right at him as he shot back at his perpetrators.

The individuals were two Dobermans who were baring their teeth in snarls as they tried to hit the fox with one of their gun shots, but were failing at it.

The fox, during the firefight, looked up and saw a wave struck the "Corlon's" funnel, tipping it over a bit. This made the fox break out a sweat, despite being in the rain. He knew he had to off the ship before another wave came along and knocked over the funnel completely which would cause a huge explosion when it comes crashing through the deck above the engine room.

He then noticed an open gateway to his right, seeing it as the perfect escape route. He dashed towards it, but, just as the fox was going to make the jump, a stray bullet from one of the Dobermans hit him in the back, causing him to immediately jump too soon, unintentionally making the back of his head hit the deck with a tremendous crash, blacking him out.

While he was out, the momentum of his dash was enough to push him towards the open gate and into the water, though this caused him to lose his gun into the depths of the ocean.

At that very moment, a violent wave strikes the ship's funnel, causing it to topple forward, smashing through the deck and into the engine room below, creating a huge explosion, killing everyone on board.

As the "Corlon" sank to the bottom of the ocean, the unconscious fox had miraculous risen from the depths of the ocean and was staying afloat as he lay on his back, letting the current wash him away from the location, and presumably to civilization around the ocean's vicinity, as if faith was guiding him to safety.

**(V)**

A nearby trawler, with the name "Toole" on its stern, manned by a group of hares, was just making its last rounds, patrolling around the coastal line to ensure there were no other vessels in any danger and to pick up any survivors if they had abandoned their ship.

Just as they were about to head back to shore, one of the crew members noticed something in his peripheral vision.

"Oy! There's someone in the water!" He shouted, pointing in the exact direction where he saw the floating being. What he saw was the fox, still out cold on his back as the current of the ocean pushed him towards their vessel.

"Come on! Let's bring him in!" The other member suggested. "Are you sure?" One said doubtfully, unsure if they should bring a mammal who was considered a rabbit's worst enemy.

"Leave the past behind, will you?" Another hare countered the doubtful one. "If we just left him in the water, we would be no worse than a predator." This struck a chord within the doubtful hare. Sure, that may be a fox floating unconsciously in the ocean, but to leave him there to drown would indeed make them worse than any other predator alive.

So, with resignation, he joined in the rescue to retrieve the fox floating on the ocean's surface, and to check if he had sustained any injuries of some sorts.

**(V)**

After they reeled in the fox on board, they took him to the medical ward to see what the ship's doctor could do about the out-cold fox.

They were quite shocked to see that the fox had received a bullet to his back, based on the wound that was visible when they brought him in. It was a miracle that the fox hadn't lost any blood while he was laying in the middle of the ocean.

When the crew left, the ship's doctor dug through his shelves and drawers to see what she could use. He then settled on a pair of tweezers and went to work on the fox's gunshot wound.

He slowly eased the tweezers into the wound, feeling around with them until he felt a solid object. He ever so slightly pulled the tweezers out carefully, and got the bullet out easily, putting it into a metal bowl.

He then patched up the bullet wound the best he could, but knew he wasn't cut out for treating this type of injury. He was only familiar in the department of stitches and applying plaster castings for injured crew members, not a castaway who had been shot.

At that very moment, a crew member entered the ward to give the doctor some news. "We're nearing the port of "Bunnyburrow", mate." He informed him. "We'll bring him to a doctor who'll treat his wound. You can rest easy now."

**(V)**

When the "Toole" came into port, there were a few spectators who found it odd for a crew of hares carrying an unconscious fox off their ship and down town, saying that they needed to see the local doctor.

As they made their way through town, they finally found the nearby local hospital in Bunnyburrow, where it was owned and manned by Dr. Gideon Grey, also a red fox, along with a few assistants.

The captain of the "Toole" knocked on the front door, which was immediately answered by Dr. Gideon himself, who was initially shocked by the sight of a fellow red fox who was knocked out cold for some reason, while being carried by some sea-hares who were still in the scruffy, yet fitting outfits.

"Hello, Doctor." The captain greeted Dr. Grey. "We got a patient for you to treat." Dr. Gideon was still trying to put his head around what he was seeing until he finally registered what the captain said.

"Oh! You do?" He said. "Ok… bring him in. I'll see what I can do." He led the trawler's crew in so that they could place him on one of the hospital beds for the staff and Dr. Grey to take a closer look to see what they could to patch him up, and get an X-ray scan on his head to see what mental trauma had the unconscious fox sustained.

**(V)**

**And that about wraps up the prologue. Forgive me if the writing might be everywhere, but that's what happens when I hit a writer's block. You might notice right off the bat that Gideon Grey is now a doctor and not a baker, but you have to remember, this is an Alternate Universe, so characters' backgrounds can change sometimes, usually to fit the AU's storyline. You may all know who the anonymous fox is already, but bear in mind that this story has an element of "The Bourne Identity", so it plays a key role in the story, and you'll get tidbits into his identity as it moves along. Please be patient. Expect more coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: No Identity, No Recollection

**Chapter 1: No Identity, No Recollection **

It was nighttime, moments after the "Toole's" crew had left, Dr. Gideon set to work on patching up his unnamed patient after securing him to a life support as they operated on him.

As he and a few of his present assistants passed medical tools, antiseptics and disinfectants to treat the unconscious fox's wound, he also thought about what the captain said to him about his identification. As it turned out, the patient had none.

_(Flashback)_

_"No Identification?" Dr. Gideon asked incredulously._

_"Nope. No ID. No wallet. Nothing." The captain confirmed. "I even had to check my own crew to see if they had it on. But, they don't."_

_This was stunning! Here was a mammal who was cast adrift in the ocean, and yet had no identification on him. Why in the world would he not have any? And for what reason?_

_The captain took note of Dr. Gideon's expression. "Don't look into this too much, Doctor." The captain advised. "He may have just lost it in the ocean somewhere."_

_Dr. Gideon looked back at the "Toole's" captain, and let his words sink in. Though still unsure, he decided to let it go from his conscience. "I guess you're right." Dr. Gideon relented._

_"Alright now." The captain quipped. "Anywho, he's now yours to look after."_

_(Flashback end)_

Maybe he was thinking too much into this. This fox's wallet could be lying underneath the depths of the ocean floor, rotting away as he treated his wound.

Dr. Gideon was then brought out of his thoughts when one of his assistants, a cream-furred bunny, pointed out something in the fox's arm.

"Dr. Grey!" She informed him. "There's something inside his arm!" Dr. Gideon then felt around the same spot the assistant was feeling around, and was astonished to feel something like a chip underneath the fox's fur and skin, as if it were surgically placed there.

"Get me a scalpel, and a pair of tweezers." Dr. Gideon requested. "I'll let you sew up the incision after I remove the object. We'll get a head scan when he wakes up."

**(V)**

With steady care, Dr. Gideon lifted the small flap of skin and found the chip, just underneath the thin layer of fur on the fox's arm. He gently pulled the chip out and placed it onto a tray.

It looked to be a computer chip, but it was much smaller for any mammal's paw, but medium for a mouse's grasp. Why would this mammal have a chip sewn under his own skin?

Dr. Gideon's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pull on his leg, and looked to see the cream-colored bunny with a needle and thread, an expression that inquired if they should go ahead with sewing up the cut.

"Right. You can go right ahead and sew up the incision." Dr. Gideon informed. "I'll be taking a look at what our friend has been hiding under his skin."

**(V)**

While the bunny was sewing up the incision, Dr. Gideon had finished washing up all the blood off of the chip, dried it, and took it to a microscope to study it.

What Dr. Grey found on the chip was a code of numbers, under a name that read **_"Bank of Shire, Glänzende Prärie." _**

The digits underneath the name read: 0-73837-0-94533-0.

This astounded him even further. A chip with a bank signature? An account located in a foreign country? Who was this fox? Where did he come from?

This was starting to become more and more puzzling than the patient's own name.

**(V)**

After the sewing was complete, Dr. Gideon advised the staff to take shifts to look after the patient to check on the fox from time to time, and inform him of any changes.

A nurse, a brown rabbit, was tending to the fox when the unconscious patient suddenly started spouting some lines of dialogue in a foreign tongue, startling the nurse.

_"Halt! Sie haben nirgendwo zu gehen! Ergib dich jetzt, oder ich werde Gewalt anwenden müssen!" _The fox yelled, thrashing his hands as if he were in a fist fight before he relaxed, falling into a deep slumber once more.

The rabbit, despite being stunned by the sudden outburst, recognized the words of dialogue as Prärie right off the bat, having taken foreign language classes, usually to make patients feel at home.

The nurse translated the Fox's words as: "Stop! You have nowhere to go! Surrender now, or I'll have to use force!" But, why would he say something like that? Had he been in a fight recently? She got up, and headed to Dr. Gideon's office to get him this astonishing update.

**(V)**

The next morning, Dr. Gideon reviewed the reports and records on the unknown patient. He was completely astounded by the information that the fox could speak Prärie.

He was even more confused about what the fox said while unconscious. Why did he say that? Could it have been a spasm? Or could it have been something more to trigger such a reaction?

Just as he was pondering about his patient's sudden outburst, the nurse suddenly burst through the door, out of breath from running, getting his attention.

After taking a few breaths, she found her voice. "Doctor! Come quickly!" She exclaimed, panting. "He's come round!"

**(V) **

The fox had just woken up, his green eyes looking around to find himself in an unfamiliar place, seeing unfamiliar species walking by while watching through the window of the room he was occupying.

He heard a door open, and directed his attention to the source. He saw another fox with a brown rabbit following directly behind him. Based on the clothing, he was the doctor of the establishment.

"I see you're finally awake." The Doctor said to him. "You're very lucky to be alive."

Despite being a bit fuzzy, the first thing that came to the fox's mind was to ask for his name. "Who are you?" The fox asked weakly. The doctor looked over to the rabbit to his left, both nodding as if they had come to an agreement.

"I am Dr. Gideon Grey. The head of this establishment." The Doctor introduced himself. "And this is one of my assistant nurses, Ms. Jane." The brown rabbit bowed kindly.

"Where am I?" The fox inquired. "What is this place?"

"You are in Bunnyburrow." Dr. Gideon answered. "And this my hospital. One of the closest in the neighborhood." He then paused before asking. "And you?"

Dr. Gideon noticed the fox looked confused, so he decided to be direct. "What is your name?" He asked again.

This time, the fox realized the doctor wanted his name. "My name…" The fox started before he came to a blank. He then tried to remember. He thought long and hard, but nothing came up. This felt concerning to the fox.

"I can't remember. My God-!" He started to panic, until Dr. Gideon placed his right paw on the fox's right shoulder. "Shh. Calm down." Dr. Gideon advised. "We'll take an X-ray scan of your head to see why you can't remember."

**(V)**

After the process had been completed, Dr. Gideon came back into the room with the scans after studying them and put them up on a bulletin board for his patient to see.

"Based on what the scans show, you have received short-term memory loss from a blow to the back of your head." Dr. Gideon explained, pointing to the area where the blunt trauma was located. "Usually, what would bring back your memory is either rest, or going back to the locations you're familiar with."

"But, I don't know or remember any places that would jog my memory back." The fox answered him tiredly. "Well, try resting. Then, we'll see if that works." Dr. Gideon advised. "It is getting late. Sleep it off. We'll see in the morning."

As the doctor left the room, he fox laid his head back on the pillow, thinking in deep thought, trying to see if anything came up. Once again, nothing.

So, he decided to take the doctor's advice, started to close his eyes to let sleep take over, in hopes he would get his memory back.

**(V)**

**That ends chapter 1 of this story. As you read from the chapter, "Glänzende Prärie" represents Germany, since it means "Shining Prairie" in German. You all know "Bunnyburrow" is Judy Hopps' home town, but I'm sorry to inform you that she will not be appearing in this story, and that it's focusing on a fox that you all know to well, but don't worry, she'll appear in a future story after I wrap up this one. Please be patient and expect more chapters and characters coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bit By Bit

**Chapter 2: Bit By Bit**

While the fox slept, he started to shift his head to a dream in his mind. A dream that was confusing, but felt familiar to him for some reason.

_(In his mind)_

_A fox who looked just like him, except he had blue eyes, presumably his father, reaching out his own paw to stroke his head, smiling at him. "I'll be going off to work, son." He said to him. "Take good care of yourself and your mother, OK?"_

_The fox, as a kit, just nodded in affirmation, which made the fox's father smile even more. "That's my boy." He said as he made his way to his car._

_Just as his father was exiting through the door, the fox noticed something to his father's left._

_What he saw was a shadowy figure who looked too blurry for the fox to identify any features of, but what alarmed him was what the figure was holding in its paw._

_It was a gun! Aiming for his father! He turned towards the direction of his father, and desperately called out to stop him. "Dad!" He cried out reaching for him._

_Just as his father turned to look at him, the gun went off. It's bang, deafening, and flash, blinding._

**!!!!**

He jolted upwards, sweating and panting heavily from the images that played in his mind. He couldn't determine what to make of them. He knew it was a dream, but it felt all too real. Was it a dream? Or could it be something more?

He decided to think about it in the morning, knowing how late it still was outside. He laid back down, and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some sleep yet again.

**(V)**

When the morning came, Dr. Gideon entered the room with a tray of blueberry pie only to meet the sight of his patient already up. "Ah! You're awake." He quoted before asking. "So, how are you feeling? Anything come up?"

The fox didn't seem to hear or notice as he just stared out into space as he sat there in silence, cerebrating about the dream he just had. He was then brought out of his trance when he heard a snap, directing his attention to see the doctor, holding a tray of pie.

"Oh! Sorry… I was just thinking, that's all…" The fox answered. Dr. Gideon nodded understandingly, placing the tray of pie a bed-stand beside the fox.

"Thank you." The fox said. He then took a knife that was placed on the tray and started to cut a slice. He placed the slice onto the available plate on the tray, took a fork from the surface of the tray, and started to eat it.

Suddenly, the taste of the pie triggered another vision in his mind.

_(Inside his head)_

_There he was, once again as a kit, waiting patiently, but excitedly as a female fox, presumably his mother, placed a tray of pie onto the table. Just as he was reaching for it, ready to grab a piece, his mother stopped him by putting her paws gently on his own._

_"Be patient, son." She said warmly. "And you should save some for your father when he gets home." The fox obeyed, and sat back down as he watched his mother cut a slice of the pie, placing it on the plate and giving it to him._

_"There you go, Sweetheart." She said kindly. "Thanks, Mom!" The fox acknowledged back happily. He carefully jabbed a fork into the slice, getting a fair portion out, and bit into it, relishing the taste of the chuck._

**Blueberries…**

He was once again brought back to reality by a paw touching his shoulder, and looked over to see Dr. Gideon yet again. "You alright?" He asked.

The fox nodded. "Yeah…" He responded. "It's just that I've been getting these strange visions in my head."

"Visions?" Dr. Gideon curiously asked. "Yes… One I had last night, and another that I had just now from eating this pie." The fox answered, gesturing to the pie. "The taste brought me back to when I was a kit."

This was just astonishing! His patient had a sudden phantasmagoria just now by comusing his homemade pie. "What do these visions of yours show you?" Dr. Gideon quizzed.

"Well… the one I had just now was of me as a kit being fed blueberry pie by a vixen I believe is my mother…" The fox told him. "…and the one last night is me seeing a fox who I believe is my father leaving for before a shadowy figure shot him…"

"A shadowy figure… shot your father?" Dr Gideon questioned. "Yeah…" The fox replied. "I only saw a shadow… I couldn't make out the features of the shooter… My mind's still fuzzy… I'm sorry…"

This puzzled the Doctor even further. A dream that involved this fox's father getting shot? Why was his father shot? And for what reason?

But, he decided to brainstorm these puzzle pieces later. Right now, he decided to give a prescription for the fox's celebration to recover bit by bit.

"Well, to me, you look healthy enough… Why not go for some exercise?" Dr. Gideon proclaimed. "That might help your brain to recover. I just need to discharge you from the hospital. So, excuse me for a bit…"

As the doctor left, the fox was left alone to muse again. What were these dreams? Why are they coming to him all of a sudden? What are they supposed to convey?

There was always one question that formed after the other, making this puzzle even more confusing, and giving him no answers.

After trying, but failing to make out the meaning behind his visions, he then ultimately decided to heed the doctor's advice, and go exercise once he was discharged from the hospital. So, he sat there, on his bed, waiting patiently for the doctor to finish up the paperwork to release him from the premises.

**(V)**

**And that ends chapter 2. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you aren't too impatient while waiting for a new chapter to come up, and forgive me if this chapter comes across as too short. Well, I guess we're getting an insight into our main character's mind now, aren't we? He's still missing a few pieces to get the full picture of his life. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I'll give you more as we move along through the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: More Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 3: More Unanswered Questions**

After he was discharged, the fox was putting on some clothes that Dr. Gideon offered him to wear, since his old clothes were torn and holey from the ordeal that he couldn't remember. He was also given a bag to pack them in.

He politely refused the offer, but the doctor was insistent on giving the fox his High School and College clothes and bag. Surprisingly, they were a perfect fit. He was in the midst of putting on his new shirt when the door suddenly opened.

It was Nurse Jane. She was carrying another pair of folded clothing when she was met with the sight of the fox looking directly at her… his furry chest, bare, sporting abs.

Nurse Jane blushed from head to toe at the fox's fit physique, with her eyes drawn to his toned chest. "May I help you?" The fox asked, unaware of the nurse's admiration for his attractive body.

Nurse Jane shook her head rapidly, getting rid of all her "unsavory" thoughts of the patient's toned figure, and tried to compose herself. "I-I just wanted t-to bring you s-some more clothes, s-sir." She stuttered in a bashful tone.

She placed the clothes on to the fox's bed for him to try out and pack. "Thank you." He said kindly. The nurse nodded back, and then gave him some more info. "A-also, the Doctor wanted to show you something when he operated on you." Nurse Jane continued in an embarrassed voice.

This piqued the fox's curiosity. "Show me what?" He asked. "W-well, he didn't say…" Nurse Jane admitted. "A-anyway, please get d-dressed, and come into his office after you get r-ready."

With that, the flustered nurse made her way out the door, softly closing it behind her, leaving the fox to muse over her reaction. 'What's up with her?' He thought to himself.

**(V)**

After getting dressed, he entered Dr. Gideon's office to see the doctor waiting patiently for him at his desk with a microscope nearby. "Ah! You're here." Dr. Gideon acknowledged. "Come. There's something I want you to see."

The doctor beckoned the fox over to take a look at what the microscope had to show him. The fox made his way over until he reached the doctor.

"Please, forgive me for withholding this piece of information from you, but I felt you needed to make a full recovery before showing it to you." Dr. Gideon both explained and apologized. "That's alright." The fox reassured. "I understand."

Dr. Gideon nodded, and moved over for his patient to take a peek at the piece of evidence that was waiting for him underneath the microscope. The fox looked at the microscope, and then back at the doctor.

"Go on. Take a look." Dr. Gideon coaxed. "See if you recognize it." This caught the fox off guard. Recognize? Recognize what? He then looked through the microscope, and saw something that confused him even more.

**_"Bank of Shire, Glänzende Prärie."_**

0-73837-0-94533-0.

The fox retreated his head from the microscope to look at the doctor. "Bank of Shire? Glänzende Prärie? What is that?" The fox asked in utter confusion. "Where did you find this?"

"Glänzende Prärie is a district located in the East of Bunnyburrow, almost near Tundratown. And the "Bank of Shire" is one of the most popular banks in all of Glänzende Prärie." Dr. Gideon educated the fox. "One of my assistants found the chip inside your arm, so I decided to fish it out."

"Inside my arm?" The fox said in astonishment. "But, why would it be inside my arm?"

"I don't know…" Dr. Gideon admitted. "But, if I were to speculate, it would have been something important you didn't want anyone to find in your pockets. At least, that's my theory."

This puzzled the fox even more. Why didn't he put the chip in his pocket? What could be so important about this chip to surgically etch it in his arm? And to hide it from whom?

The fox needed to find answers to all these questions or he will never be able to sleep when they're flying around in his head. The fox put his own paw on his head, feeling tired from thinking about this huge puzzle that he now had in his mind.

"You alright?" The fox was snapped out of his thoughts by Dr. Gideon. He casted his look towards the Doctor.

"Sorry… I was contemplating…" He admitted. "No worries. I understand." Dr. Gideon acknowledged. "Well, I guess I should give the chip back to you now. I have a feeling you may need it."

The fox mentally agreed with Dr. Gideon's suggestion. He felt that little chip would be needed later on for something, but he couldn't pin his mind on what. He needed to ask someone who knows what this little item was before utilizing it in the near future.

**(V)**

**And that about wraps up another chapter. Forgive if it's short, but it's tough to write down a scene when you have other things on your plate. I'm really sorry for the long writer's block, but I hope I can make it up to you all with this new chapter. It takes time to type up a new chapter and think up each sequence as the story progresses. Hope you're liking this story so far.**


End file.
